


Swallow

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Blowjobs [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard likes to swallow Frank's come, and Frank likes feeding it to him.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry this is so short. But I have been working on something good that I will hopefully be posting tomorrow. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> day nine: facial

Gerard’s eyes were full of tears as Frank covered his face in come. He whined, feeling it stick to his eyelashes and fall hot and sticky on his tongue.

“God. You look so pretty like that,” Frank breathed.

Gerard blinked his eyes open. “Please can I come, sir?” he begged.

Frank smiled, dragging his finger down the other man’s face and covering it in come, before holding it out to Gerard, who licked it clean like a kitten. “Sure, baby,” Frank said. “But first, I want you to eat all my come. Okay?”

Gerard nodded. “Yes, sir. I love swallowing your come.”


End file.
